With an explosive growth in utilization of communication devices, mobile telecommunications carriers are seeing an exponential increase in network traffic. To meet the demands of higher traffic, conventional systems employ traffic steering mechanisms that offload mobile traffic from a cellular network to an overlapping Wi-Fi network. By using Wi-Fi networks, for example, in indoor locations, mobile telecommunications carriers can deliver a superior customer experience and cost effectively boost network performance for the end user. However, the decision to steer a mobile device from the cellular network to the Wi-Fi network (or vice versa) is based on Wi-Fi availability. This could lead to undesired network utilization across various radio access technologies and/or negatively affect user experience.